clashofthetitansfranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Perseus (2010 film)
Perseus is the main protagonist of the 2010 re-make, Clash of the Titans and the 2012 sequel, Wrath of the Titans. History Early Life Before Perseus was even born, many individuals predicted that one day a man would rise up against the gods and kill the Kraken. Later, the Stygian Witches knew that during the hero's journey, his entire company will be killed. The story of Perseus' birth began with the rebelling of King Acrisius. The gods would simply lay wastes to Acrisius' armies. However, Zeus had loved the humans too much. In vengeance for Acrisius' defiance, he snuck into the king's chamber and disguised himself as the king, and entered a relationship with Queen Danaë. Their union resulted into them conceiving a child. Zeus re-appeared to Danae, who was in horror when she learned what she had done. Growing mad with rage, Acrisius ordered the execution of Danae and Perseus, putting them in a box and threw them into the sea. However, Io had led Perseus to his family, he was found by the fisherman Spyros and raised by Spyros and his wife, Marmara. Personality Perseus was brave, honorable, fatherly, protective, and sometimes, hot-tempered. As a child, Perseus was quite adventurous, wanting to travel the world more. However, as he grew older, Perseus came to enjoy the peaceful fisherman life with his parents and sister. However, since he was an adopted child, Perseus wanted to know who his birth family was. Because he was a simple fisherman, most of his initial companions believed Perseus was incompetent. However, Perseus was quite intelligent, and in fact, became a skilled leader over the remaining company after the attack of the Scorpions. The men of this small band willingly followed him, even going literally following him into the realm of Hades, all knowing that they might die on this adventure like the witches foretold them. Perseus was devoted to his family and loved them very much. Even though Spyros and Marmara weren't Perseus' biological parents, he still loved them and regarded them as his father and mother. He had a healthy relationship with Tekla, and would often help her when they went fishing together. He wanted to avenge their deaths as much as possible. Perseus later fought for the world to be a better place for his son, who was one of the only things Perseus ever held dear to. He also showed visible signs of wanting to know who is birth parents were.He was shocked to learn that his father was the greek god, Zeus himself and learned the true cirrcumstances of his birth. When Perseus learned that he and his birth mother were cast into the sea, Perseus is shown to breath heavily with a worried look as Io tells him what happened to his mother. Perseus had a resentment towards his father, Zeus, and coldly rebuffed his birth father's gifts and even denied Zeus as his father and only the people who raised him as his true parents. However, by Wrath, Perseus did regard Zeus as his father and even went on a rescue mission to save him. He also regarded Agenor as his cousin and family member, but had a strong rivalry with his half-brother, Ares, who hates Perseus because their father always favored his demigod child over his god son. Throughout the Clash of the Titans franchise, Perseus was only attracted and in love with two women, but was attracted to their character, and not their looks. His first lover was a woman named Io. At first, he resented Io's presence, but slowly fell in love with her on the quest to save Argos. The two of them married and had a child together, named Helius. He was very much sadden by her death twice and probably never loved another woman again. However, it turned out to be untrue, since Perseus began having feelings for Andromeda. He first met her when she was a princess and she was the only one in the kingdom to show Perseus kindness while everyone in the city was rude towards him. He later saved her life, causing ANdromeda to fall in love with him and even offered him to become king, but Perseus refused and said he only served her as a man. When they met again ten years later, Andromeda was slightly jealous when he mentioned his wife very briefly. At the very end of Wrath of the Titans, Perseus gives her a very passionate kiss, implying they may enter a romantic relationship in the future, just like the myths. In a deleted scene of Clash of the Titans, Apollo commented that Perseus is as hot-tempered as his father, Zeus is. It is reflected upon several times, such as Perseus wanting to immediately attack Hades without hesitation and thought. He later grew angry with the Stygian Witches when they would not tell them how to defeat the Kraken. After the events of Clash, marrying Io and having a son with her, Perseus became less hot-tempered due to fatherhood calming him down a bit. Since Io died, Perseus had been looking after Helius since, and both of them retain a very strong relationship with one another. To further show how committed he was to being a full time parent, Perseus refused to abandon Helius when his father needed him. Overall, Perseus was a very brave man, willing to lay his life down on the line for anyone and continued to live inArgos and raise Helius, and giving him a weapon for the first time. Relationships Family * ''Zeus''(father) * Danae (mother) * Helius (son) * Io (wife; deceased) * Spyros (adoptive father; deceased) * Marmara (adoptive mother; deceased) * Tekla (adoptive sister; deceased) * Kronos (paternal grandfather) * Rhea (paternal grandmother) * Acrisius (step-father; deceased) * Hades (paternal uncle) * Poseidon (paternal uncle) * Agenor (paternal cousin) * Hera (stepmother) * Ares (paternal half-brother) Allies * Pegasus Enemies * Hades (formerly) Images Thumb Perseus.jpg Wrath-of-the-titans-movie-image-sam-worthington-5.jpg Perseus 2010.png Category:2010 versions Category:Male characters Category:Wrath of the Titans (2012) characters Category:Parents Category:Children of Zeus Category:Clash of the Titans (2010 characters Category:Descendants of Zeus